In the case of motor vehicles, it is generally common to equip them with automatic transmissions (without clutch pedal) or with shift transmissions and clutch pedals for changing gears. In addition, automated shift transmissions (for example, dual clutch transmissions) are employed in many cases. In the case of automatic transmissions, for example, fixed gear ratios in automatic operation can be manually controlled by defined selector level positions. The acceptance of either automatic transmissions or shift transmissions is not clear, so that the vehicle manufacturer sets aside a not inconsiderable expense for development and manufacturing of both types of transmission.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for operating a motor vehicle and a device for implementing the method, by means of which both types of operation can be taken into account with reduced development expense.